Astoria's First Year
by Aphrodite Goddess of Love
Summary: Astoria's first year at Hogwarts. You will eventually be able to follow all 7 of her years. This is a girl I created for Draco  aka Tom Felton  I read the books first. So it follows more of the books than it does the movies. R&R! I hope you enjoy it!
1. Astoria Greengrass: Year 1

First Year: First day

I woke up and hurried to get ready. My mum and dad sent out my letter to Hogwarts to tell them that I was coming just yesterday, well my older sister Daphne and I. Today we would be going to diagon Alley to shop for my books and things. I grabbed my backpack and I slipped it over my shoulder, then I left my room and went downstairs.

Mum was in the kitchen making breakfast and dad was preparing the portkey so that everything would be ready, by the time that I finished eating breakfast. Riley was sitting at the table playing with her muggle toy 'Barbie.' I gave mum a kiss and set the table while she was finishing breakfast. Daphne turned to look at me, "It's your first year at Hogwarts, Astoria, aren't you excited? You'll meet the most wonderful people. Ugh! And the most wretched. Harry Potter goes there, you know..." she told me.

We all sat down to eat at the table. Daphne, grabbed only one pancake and gently set it on her plate. I slid two pancakes onto my plate and spread a thin layer of butter on them before dousing them in syrup. Mum put one pancake on Riley's plate and cut it into squares so Riley wouldn't choke on them and poured syrup on them. I cut my pancakes up and polished them off.

Then I washed off my dish and stood by the fireplace. Mum and da soon followed me. Riley clutched mum's hand and mum bent down to pick Riley up. "On the count to three Astoria." My da said. Daphne and I looked at each other, "One-two-three!" Da exclaimed. I grabbed hold of the portkey and felt the breath rush out of me, my head felt dizzy as if I was being flung through the air and I collapsed on the ground in an alley. Mum and da floated down beside me. Riley giggled when mum set her on the ground and hurried over to me. "Wathn't that fun Astoria?" she asked, Riley was almost eight and she still had not outgrown her lisp. Da laughed and helped me up.

I watched as mum walked over to the wall and counted three bricks up and two bricks over, then tapped the brick with her wand three times. I gasped as a small black hole appeared in the brick and gradually grew larger until it was an archway. "Diagon Alley." My da said with a flourish of his hand. Riley danced ahead, eager to see what was beyond and Daphne and I followed our parents into the archway... ! stopped and gazed in wonder at what was before me.

Rays from the sun hit a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Illuminating the sign above them. 'Cauldrons' it read, 'All sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible', said a sign hanging over them.

Da opened the door and I stepped inside, the shop was darker on the inside and it took a moment for me to take it all in. Mum, Daphne and Riley quickly followed and I pulled out my list of supplies from my pocket:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_

WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protected gloves (dragon hide

or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothing should carry

name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the

following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_

by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a

toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST

YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN

BROOMSTICKS

I looked back up at my parents, just as Daphne marched out of the store, with her list, with a box under her arm. She smirked at me as she left. Then she turned to mum. "I'll meet you all later at the 'Leaky Cauldron'!" she exclaimed. Then she turned and hurried from the store. Dad was talking to the witch behind the counter and mum nodded to Daphne, then turned and started moving down the rows of cauldrons. Riley walked along side her trailing her fingers across each cauldron that she passed. Leaving her finger prints on everything. I followed behind them, until we got to the shelf with size 2 cauldrons on it. I picked one up "This is lighter than it looks." I said. Mum laughed, "Yes, it is. Now if we hurry up here and don't run into any trouble in the other shops, we'll finish just in time to stop by 'The Leaky Cauldron' and grab a mug of butterbeer." I licked my lips as we walked to the counter and mum took out some knuts to pay for my cauldron. Da had already purchased my crystal phials, telescope and set brass scales.

Next we headed over to a store called 'Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions'. Inside the store was an old witch, who I assumed was Madam Malkin. She was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. Mum and Da waved to me as Madam Malkin showed me to the back of the shop. Riley tried to follow, but dad scooped her up and carried her off to see something outside.

"Hogwarts, right my dear?" she asked me. "Oh yes, this is my first year and I am so excited!" I exclaimed. Madam Malkin laughed and gestured to a footstool. I stepped up onto it and she slipped a black robe over my head. The robe was much to long for me and trailed on the floor. "Matilda, help this first year get her robes. Would you please?" Madam Malkin called, as she, moved back the way that we had come.

Matilda came and quickly started pinning up the robe to fit me better. The witch doing my robe was muttering something and Madam Malkin ushered another child into the room.

The boy had a pale, almost pointed looking face and a haughty look to him. If mum had seen him, she would have laughed and said he was a 'Slytherin'. As it turned out, all of my family had gone to HufflePuff. So I knew that's where I would be going.

I opened my mouth to say something to the boy, but just as I did. The witch looked up at me. "All done now, my dear. Go up to the front and the rest of your robes will be there in short order." she said. I hopped down from the stool and walked back to my mum and da.

On our way out of the store, we passed a boy walking towards the store. "Mum, look at him!" I exclaimed, "doesn't he look funny?" I asked. The boy had dark brown hair that was swept over his face and his clothes looked 5x too big for him. I started to chuckle. But mum stopped me with one of her signature looks. "I'm sure his family couldn't afford nicer clothes, Emily." my da said. "Sorry," I mumbled and shuffled my feet, to our next stop.

After going to Madam Malkins, we stopped by the Apothecary to get my basic potion ingredients that I would need. "Now, since you're the first one of our children to go to Hogwarts, we'll let you choose the pet that you would like to bring." Da said. I looked from one parent to another. "You're serious?" I asked, hardly believing my luck. "Of course." Mum said. "An owl." I answered. Pointing to the sign that read 'Eeylops Owl Emporium'. "Good choice." da said. "When I was younger I didn't have much of a choice, I got my brothers cat and she was the worst pet _ever_. She was bothersome too. But owls feed themselves and seldom need to be bathed. How I hated it when Gilah bathed herself on my chair or left tufts of cat fur everywhere." Mum and I looked at each other behind da's back and rolled our eyes.

Riley laughed as da talked about Gilah and we all walked into the emporium together.

There was every shade and type of owl that you can think of! Snowy owls, barn owls, hooting owls, black ones and white ones... In the back of the emporium, I saw the owl that I wanted. He was a silvery gray, with a white spot over his left eye. I heard Riley giggle and turned to glance back at them, before moving towards the owl. His left eye was green and his right, brown. It seemed as if everything had gone quiet when I spotted him.

He smiled, a wizard came over and offered to get him ready for me. "Please." I begged. He grinned, "A lot of other children never even spotted him back here, But this owl was just bidding his time." the wizard said. Da came over and gazed at my owl. "Good choice Astoria. He's a beauty." da said. I grinned, he was. "I'll call him Teo," I said. Mum smiled, "Can I pet him?" Riley asked the wizard, who nodded his head in my direction. "Pwease Emiwy?" Riley pleaded. "Of course, but be gentle Riles." I replied.

Mum paid for my owl and we left the shop, da carrying Teo's cage and Riley hopping alongside them.

When I stepped into 'Flourish and Blotts' I knew that I had found my place in the wizarding world. Shelves were everywhere lined with books, from the floor to the ceiling. There was books of all shapes and sizes, I spotted a large book, the size of a paving stone and went to lift it up. My hands grasped the leather on the back of the book and I lifted and strained with all my 11 year old might, but I could barely budge it. On the shelf next to it was a book that was barely bigger than my thumb. The text on the side was so small that I couldn't read it. I sighed and finished exploring the store.

"Astoria, could I please have the list of books that you need?" Mum asked, I reached my hand into my pocket and pulled it out. "Here it is mum, sorry." I said. "It's fine m'dear." mum said, then she turned and left to go look for the books that I would be needing. "Astoria, let's go over to get your wand while your mum is getting you potion ingredients and books." da said. I followed him out of the shop and over to a store called- "Ollivanders," my da said. "The only place to ever get a wand. He's been around since before I can remember."

Da and I entered the store. A bell tinkled somewhere towards the back. It was empty, except for the thousands of boxes lining the walls, reaching all the way up to the ceiling, and the rickety chair in the middle of the room.

"Good afternoon." said an old man, who was suddenly standing in front of us. His wide, bright eyes shoe like moons through the darkened shop. "Hello!" I greeted him. Da nodded, "Mr. Ollivander." he said. "Ah, Mr. Greengrass. I haven't seen you in here since Andrew passed on." I watched as a dark cloud descended over my fathers face, but quickly disappeared when Mr. Ollivander said, "And now it's our dear Astoria's turn." He turned to face me again. "Rather tall for your age." he muttered. Mr. Ollivander pulled a tape measurer out of his pocket and I watched transfixed as it began measuring me.

Mr. Ollivander moved his fingers along the boxes until he pulled one out. He removed the wrapping and extracted a wand, twelve inches, ebony and phoenix tail feather, somewhat bendy." he said, holding it out to me. I grasped the wand and pointed it out in front of me with a _whoosh_. Nothing remarkable happened and Mr. Ollivander snatched it up once again.

"This is it," he said handing me a golden brown wand. "Oak, thirteen and a quarter inches, dragon heartstring, sturdy." he said. I took this one from him also, I moved the wand up above my head and brought it down again, _whoosh!_ Bright green and gold sparks shot from the end of my wand. I laughed and hugged Mr. Ollivander. "Always the cheerful one." My da grinned. He handed Mr. Ollivander six gold Galleons from his money pouch and we left the shop. I slipped my new wand back into its' box and zipped it up in my bag.

Outside of the 'Leaky Cauldron' we met mum and Riley. We stopped inside for a Butterbeer and a bite to eat. Then we headed home. Only one more month before I journey to Hogwarts, I thought. One, short month!


	2. Chapter 2

First year: The Train Ride

"Time to get up, we need to get going." I said, shaking her shoulder. Riley smacked my hand away and nuzzled closer into the blankets. Riley loved to sleep, she was just like mum with that trait, but otherwise, she looked just like da. She had his golden hair and muddy brown eyes. I favored my mum with long, wavy black hair and bright, green eyes.

"Okay, I didn't want to have to do this..." I said, pulling the blankets off of her and grabbing her feet to tickle them. "Nooo! Noo! No!" She screeched, doubling over with laughter. I grinned. "Okay, okay. I'll get up!" she said. I let go of her feet and Riley got out of bed, a huge grin still plastered on her face. "Let's pick out your outfit," I said. "No, I'll do it. You go downstairs and eat breakfast. This is your last day with the family." Riley said in a very serious tone. "It's not like I'm dying," I protested, "just finally going to Hogwarts." I turned and left before she could respond, but not before she stuck her tongue out.

I walked downstairs and grabbed a croissant off of the table. It was still warm and smelled delicious. Mum smiled at me and said, "Your da is bringing your trunk out to the car. Then when Riley gets down here. We'll leave for Platform nine and three-quarter's" I sat down at the table and got myself some breakfast.

I was half way done eating when Riley flew into the room. She scooped some food onto her plate, grabbed a croissant, kissed mum and da and sat down. I smiled and gulped down some orange juice. I looked up at the clock; it was already nine forty-five a.m. I hastened to finish eating and rushed in washing my dishes before going out to the car.

We got to King's Cross at ten thirty-five a.m, "We've got twenty-five minuets to get you onto the train and situated." da said. Da pushed my trunk and mum, Riley and I all followed behind him, we moved past all of the Muggles and right up to platform nine. We passed a lonely looking boy and a whole group of red headed wizards!

Da veered to the left slightly and we ran right into the barrier between the two platforms! And right out onto the platform called 'Nine and Three-Quarters'! I gaped for a moment at all of the witches and wizards moving around. There was a few Muggles with their witch or wizarding child.

The train was magnificent! It was pouring smoke from the engine and it was huge! I jumped as something rubbed up against my leg and looked down to see a cat. Or rather, a hundred cats, they seemed to be all over the platform. I saw other children with their owls and parents and their huge trunks. Boys and girls hung out of the windows of the 'Hogwarts Express', chatting with friends and family. While I was looking around, da had put my trunk onto the train for me. I kissed mum, da and Riley and I got on the train. It was packed! It took me a couple moments to find an available seat, but when I did, it was in the same carriage as the blond boy that I saw at Madam Malkins robe shop. And two thick boys sat on either side of him.

"Who are you?" the blond boy asked, "Oh, I'm sorry." I said. "I'm Emily, Emily Lutz." I said, holding out my hand, the boy shook it. "This is Crabbe and Goyle." he said pointing to the boys on either side of him. "And I am Draco Malfoy." he said, a smile spread across his face. "Oh, Draco..." I said trying it out on my tongue. "I like it." I grinned. "Most people call me _Malfoy_." he said emphasizing his last name. "Then I'll go with Draco. So when I say it, you'll know it's me." I smiled at him.

Just then another girl entered. She was shorter and rather plump. Her blond hair hung over her face almost like a veil, she reached up her left hand and wiped it away, revealing her almost purple-ish blue eyes. "I'm June." She said squeezing herself in beside me. I moved over to the other side of the seat. "Nice to meet you." I said. Draco smirked and mumbled something to Crabbe and Goyle who burst out laughing.

"Sweets, dears?" an old witch asked from the doorway, her tray was filled with chocolates and candies. I got up and bought twelve chocolate frogs from her. I have been collecting the trading cards in them for years. June got one of everything and began munching on them right away. I giggled and looked over at Draco who, when he saw me looking, wiped away his astonished look.

"Do you play Quidditch?" he inquired of me. "Of course, I do! My da says I'm the best in my family and I come from a long, line of wizards." I said, proudly. "I do too. I wish that they would change that silly rule about not letting first years have brooms. My father said that as soon as I get to my second year, he will get me a Nimbus Two Thousand so that I can join the Quidditch team at Hogwarts." Draco said, a haughty grin on his lips. "Do you know what house you'll be in?" June asked. "No one really knows until they get there, but I'll be in Slytherin. My whole family has gone there before me and there's not a chance that I won't go. It's almost as if it is my destiny." he beamed. "Oh." she said, then everyone turned to look at me. "Well, my whole family was in HufflePuff. But I really want to be in Slytherin. My granda, who was in Slytherin told me that all great wizards come from there and if I wish to be great, I shall too. And I really do! Besides, my uncle told me that Slytherin was the best house. He works at Hogwarts, you know." I said. "Your uncle, and who would that be?" Draco asked, "Oh, how silly of me not to have said his name. It's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions and I've always wanted him to teach me! It's going to be evre so much fun!" I exclaimed.

Goyle's mouth dropped open. "Your uncle is Professor Snape?" he asked. Draco shot him a look, "Of course it is Goyle, didn't she just say that?" Crabbe muttered, punching Goyle in the arm.

Before either one could respond, two red headed guys poppedtheir heads into the door. "Harry Potter is in the last carriage." one said. "He is, we talked to him and saw his scar." the other one added. "It's true. Oh, hello Malfoy and his fat, little minions." the first one said. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle all stood up. "Which one did you say he was in?" I asked. "The last!" the both said. Then hurried off again as fast as they had appeared. "Oh, I want to have a look at him." I said. "Let me go first." Draco said, "I just want to see what kind of a fellow he how famous he is, he probably has a big head." Goyle added. "Oh, alright. But hurry back and tell me what he looks like!" I added.

It was twenty minuets before Draco returned. "He's hot-headed. He refused to shake my hand and wouldn't share his mountains of chocolate with us." Draco said. "You really should put your Hogwarts robes on now." Draco told June and me. He motioned to Crabbe who reached up and pulled my robe out of my trunk. Crabbe handed it to Draco who gave it to me. "Thanks." I said, slipping it on over my clothes.

The countryside flew past me and I closed my eyes, listening to the rythmatic sound of the train.

I jolted awake when the train started to slow down and soon we stopped. Everyone was ushered out of the carriages by the prefects. There was a huge, giant guy with a brown beard. "Firs years, firs years over here." He yelled. I followed him down to a lake with a hundred, little boats on it. "No mor than four to a boat." he said. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and I got into the same boat and soon we were jetting off to Hogwarts. "We'll see it after this bend." The giant said.

Hogwarts was a giant castle on top of a mountain. It was beautiful and scary all at once. In the background I heard the water followed by Draco's voice talking about the giant which he called Hagrid.

I followed Hagrid and the boys up the mountainside and up to a giant door. The door to the castle. The door to HogWarts...


End file.
